


The Beach

by kelex



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief scene of Jim and Blair watching a sunset on the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beach

## The Beach

by Kel

Author's website:  <http://crystalshard24.tripod.com/sentinelindex.html>

The characters do not belong to me. They belong to Pet Fly Studios. I am making no money from this; I am doing it for sheer love of the characters and my own personal fulfillment.

* * *

Blair loved the feel of sand between his toes. Especially when the waves were just lapping around his ankles, warmed from the day's sun. He stopped for a minute, his toes digging into the sand as he looked at where Jim sat on an outcropping of rock. The sunset framed Jim's broadly handsome features with an orange glow, and Blair sighed. If only Jim knew how beautiful he truly was. "Jim!" he called out, waving as he approached the rock and climbed up on it, sitting next to his beloved. 

Jim said nothing, just watched as Blair climbed up beside him. He could smell the salt on Blair's skin, the breeze that blew through his hair, and Jim leaned over to kiss his mate's mouth softly, tasting salt crystals and Blair's tongue in the kiss. He looked down to feel Blair's hand tugging on his arm. "Come on, Jim, you got to come walk with me." He scooted a little further down the rock, slipping Jim's shoes and socks off as he rolled up his jeans. "You'll love it." 

Jim smiled down at his lover and let Blair's insistence pull him off the sun-warmed rocks and onto the beach. "Just dial up, man... feel the sand and the water and the air and everything else... it's like nothing else you've ever felt before." 

Jim slipped his hand into Blair's as they walked along, the sunset turning the waters amber as they lapped at the walking pair's feet. Jim's eyes were closed as Blair Guided him, feeling each individual grain of sand under his feet, feeling the creatures in the surf nibble his toes before washing back out again. The water caressed Jim's legs and ankles, silky and hot, the salt in the water chafing gently against his skin. He heard the crunch of the sand and salt crystals collapsing under his weight with each step, the gentle sloshing of the waves, the pounding of the surf behind them which seemed echoed in his Guide's heartbeat. His nose flared as the brimey salt-air filled his nostrils and mouth. The sun was warm on his skin, Blair's body even warmer beside him, the contact of their bodies and hands fiery hot. 

"Stand still," Blair admonished, and let go of Jim's hand. Stepping in front of the Sentinel's closed eyes, Blair quickly removed his shirt and his jeans. Naked, Blair crawled to the top of the nearest rock, and then called out to Jim again. "Open your eyes," Blair called out. "Trust me." 

Jim slowly opened his eyes, searching for his mate. His eyes immediately zeroed in on him, and the Sentinel gasped softly. Blair was exquisitely, painfully beautiful. The last rays of the sunset had turned Blair's body to gold, his hair catching fiery highlights as his body rippled proudly. The golden light of the sunset molded Blair's body to perfection, and Jim moved towards him in a daze, his hands outstretched as though he didn't believe he could touch. His hands encountered Blair's hip, and then slid up to his arms. Jim tugged, and Blair slid easily into his Sentinel's waiting arms. "I love you, Chief," was the first thing that Jim had spoken that afternoon. "Thank you." 

* * *

End The Beach by Kel: dragonbane4@aol.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
